Lonely Tears
by jlukes
Summary: DEATHFIC - Parce que Derek n'était plus lui-même, et que rien ne pourrait le faire revenir. Un instant orgasmique, le début des emmerdes.


_**OS du jour ! (Enfin depuis la semaine dernière je suis dessus !)**_

_**Deathfic ! Je vous le dis, précise, répète... Désolé, mais fallait pas me parler de Buffy !**_

_**Chansons inspirées : Close your eyes de Chris Beck et Lonely Tears de LaFee.**_

_**Ne me détestez pas, pour moi, elle coulait de source... On se retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

><p>Stiles voulait du hard, du sauvage, il voulait avoir peur, il voulait frissonner d'appréhension. Oh oui, Derek le faisait frissonner, il faisait même vibrer, ronronner, gémir, languir... Il lui faisait plein de chose. Mais Derek était toujours maître de lui, et parfois, Stiles avait ce sentiment d'inachevé, cette impression que pour Derek, ce n'était pas assez.<p>

Alors que non, Derek était comblé, amoureux, épanouit, presque. Parce qu'être un loup garou de naissance, impliquait un loup avec une conscience propre, des envies, des souhaits et des besoins. Que se passerait-il si le loup prenait la pleine place lorsqu'il lui ferait l'amour ?

Alors il se contenait, prenant plaisir à s'alanguir contre son corps, prenant de longs vas et viens en lui, jouissant de ses soupirs, s'électrisant de ses caresses, de ses suppliques. Derek aimait ça, l'aimer si doucement, si facilement, maître de lui, d'eux. Et quand Stiles lui murmurait des "T'aime..." cela suffisait à lui faire voir les étoiles.

Mais quand il rentra au loft ce soir-là. Stiles lui sauta dessus, dévorant sa bouche avec frénésie, mélange de brutalité et de passion. Son corps se retrouva enfermé dans l'étau de Stiles, alors il agrippa ses cuisses quand les jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui, son bassin réagit automatiquement aux mouvements lascif de son homme, son crâne s'électrisa quand des mains fourragèrent sa tignasse jusqu'à tirer quelques mèches en arrière. Alors il grogna. Fortement.

Stiles en gémit de bien être, il avait tant envie ! Toute la journée, il n'avait attendu que ça. Quand il sentit que Derek entrait dans la pièce pour le conduire dans la chambre, il recula la tête.

- Non... la table, là-bas. Ordonna-t-il simplement, l'embrassant férocement quand le regard de Derek hésita.

Mais il gagna cette bataille et Derek avança vers la table, d'un revers du bras il envoya valser ce qu'il s'y trouva et cela envoya des ondes de choc dans le bassin de Stiles qui trouva enfin un peu d'exaltation.

Quand son dos toucha enfin le bois, il se cambra pour garder le contact sur les hanches de son mec, serrant les chevilles contre ses fesses, rapprochant plus encore le corps contre lui. Puis il se redressa et déboutonna le jean de Derek avec urgence, puis glissa une main sous le vêtement pour empoigner le sexe chaud. Il frissonna au contact, geint à la chaleur et Derek lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'avancer son bassin contre lui, jetant la tête en arrière.

- Bordel... Gen' !

- Hum... Je la veux, en moi... maintenant ! Gronda-t-il en lui attrapant les cheveux pour le ramener vers son visage et reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Il fit un long mouvement vers le gland et récupéra le liquide qui annonçait le plaisir à suivre, puis baissa d'un coup sec son jean. Alors Derek fit de même, obligeant Stiles à se lever et lui enleva le jean, appréciant outrageusement le manque de sous-vêtements.

Stiles sortit le gel d'on ne sait où et enduit deux de ses doigts qu'il s'empressa lui-même d'entrer en lui. Les yeux de Derek flashèrent et un grondement sourd résonna dans le loft, faisant gémir Stiles qui ferma les yeux. Il se retourna pour plaquer ses fesses préparées à son homme, puis se pencha de lui-même sur la table, enserrant les bords de ses mains.

Il crut un instant que Derek ne ferait rien, mais quand il sentit ses mains tenir sa taille, il soupira de bien-être et eu un sourire vaincu.

- J't'en prie... J'ai besoin de toi. Implora-t-il.

Puis il le sentit, cette tête humide, cette intrusion salvatrice, il était là, à sa place. Alors il bougea de lui-même, faisant en sorte que Derek lui réponde avec autant de vigueur qu'il en avait besoin.

- On devrait... Gen'… doucement ! Les mains de Derek essayaient de le retenir mais Stiles voulait plus, toujours plus.

Derek sentit sa poitrine gronder, ses griffes sortirent de ses ongles doucement jusqu'à entaillé légèrement la chair et Stiles soupira encore, amenant une main contre la sienne, croisant ses doigts aux siens.

- Plus fort !

Alors Derek ne put rien faire pour se retenir, il sentit ses yeux changer de couleurs, son cœur battre férocement. Il y alla plus fort et plus vite. Pulsant dans son corps alors que Stiles ne cessait de gémir, il pouvait entendre son cœur dérailler mais ne s'inquiéta pas quand le plus jeune emmena leurs mains jointes sur son sexe pour suivre le rythme.

Stiles avait ce qu'il voulait, il voyait les étoiles, il sentait son sang pulser dans son crâne à chaque poussée, ses reins étaient en feu et une boule d'énergie explosa quand il se fit venir avec l'aide de Derek, sentant leurs mains s'enduire d'une chaleur humide.

Derek hurla, un voile lui barrant la vue quand il vint longuement en lui alors que les fesses autour de lui se contractaient brusquement. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, quelque chose changea en lui et il crut passer lui-même au second plan.

Comme un automate, il se rhabilla alors que Stiles fit de même, puis il partit dans la salle de bain en laissant son homme seul et le souffle court.

Stiles le regarda partir et fronça légèrement les sourcils, Derek restait toujours lui faire un câlin après l'amour. Alors il remit la table en état et attendit qu'il revienne. Ce que Derek fit quelques secondes plus tard, avant de sortir du loft en claquant la porte.

Stiles ravala cette sensation angoissante qui prenait place au fond de ses entrailles. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? L'avait-il trop forcé ? Mais il devait savoir, et Stiles ne serait pas Stiles s'il ne battait pas le fer tant qu'il était chaud. Alors il prit sa veste et quitta le loft au pas de course. Mais une fois en bas, aucune présence de Derek, alors il prit sa voiture pour faire le tour de tous les endroits où il savait le trouver.

Après un long trajet et plusieurs essais infructueux, il le trouva au cimetière, près de la tombe de Laura. Et alors qu'il pensait approcher pour venir lui prendre la main, la silhouette bougea légèrement pour laisser tomber une masse lourde à ses pieds, et Stiles prit peur, parce que le corps de Derek dégageait cette aura de danger, de brutalité... d'animal. Il approcha doucement jusqu'à lui et souffla.

- Derek ?

Mais Derek ne lui répondit pas et Stiles approcha encore. Pour finalement s'arrêter lorsque son regard tomba sur la masse sombre au sol. La lune éclaira une partie et il vit avec horreur le visage blafard et taché de sang de Peter. Comment avait-il fait pour le sortir d'Eichen House ? Il n'en savait rien et ce n'était pas vraiment la question qu'il se posait là, maintenant. Parce que le corps de Peter était lacéré, écorché, vidé de tout organe. Une vraie boucherie si vous vouliez son avis.

- Derek, mais... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hura-t-il en prenant son bras.

Mais encore une fois, Derek ne répondit pas. Il ricana.

Stiles se gela sur place en croisant son regard, parce que ce n'était pas Derek. Son visage parfait était maculé de sang, sa bouche n'était imbibée que de rouge écœurant, parce que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si électrique qu'il était sûr de voir des éclairs dans son regard.

Stiles fit un pas en arrière et relâcha la prise sur son bras. Derek rit cette fois ci avec sauvagerie et essuya sa bouche du bout des doigts. Puis il se pencha vers lui et caressa sa joue de ses lèvres tâchées.

- Merci bébé. Rit-il et Stiles eu des frissons, parce que Derek ne l'appelait jamais comme ça, parce qu'il l'appelait Gen', pas bébé.

- Derek ?

- Ah... souffla-t-il comme revigoré. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me sens libre. Grâce à toi !

Puis Stiles ne vit pas le coup venir, d'un revers de la main, Derek le frappa au visage et Stiles vola de quelques mètres pour atterrir près d'une stèle. Il toussa et grimaça quand son dos toucha le marbre. Quand il releva la tête, Derek n'était plus là.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème. Tremblota Stiles devant la porte d'entrée de Scott, son meilleur ami l'observant avec un visage à moitié endormi.

Stiles entra et tous les deux se mirent dans le canapé, l'hyperactif était dévasté, il avait envie de pleurer, de crier. Trouver un moyen de remonter le temps pour sentir de nouveau ses mains contre lui, s'enfermer dans ses câlins. Derek lui manquait déjà horriblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, là ? Demanda Scott en portant sa main au visage de son frère.

Stiles eut un mouvement de recul et repoussa sa main. Il porta la sienne sur sa joue tuméfié et grimaça en ravalant la boule de tristesse.

- C'est Derek… Il a changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Souffla-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Il t'a frappé ? S'inquiéta Scott.

- Ouai… mais il a tué Peter… il l'a… dévoré ! Littéralement !

Scott allait ajouter quelque chose, mais son portable sonna. Stiles ferma les yeux et le laissa décrocher.

- On arrive. Fut la seule chose que put dire Scott en regardant son frère essuyer ses larmes silencieuses.

Deaton les attendait devant les grilles en fer forgé de l'institut Eichen House. Ils le trouvèrent le visage sombre, le regard perdu et une mine affreusement contrarié. Stiles pria que Derek n'en soit pas la cause… mais il n'était pas dupe.

- Deaton, que s'est-il passé ? Cria Scott en observant le ballet d'ambulances et autres camions du coroner.

- Une vraie boucherie… Peter… Peter a disparu. Souffla Deaton, effrayé à l'idée de ce que ce psychopathe pouvait faire.

- Ce n'est pas Peter. Expliqua Stiles, la voix tremblante et les mains crispées contre son ventre. C'est Derek…

Deaton l'observa incrédule, puis chercha le regard de Scott pour lui confirmer ses dires. L'Alpha hocha la tête silencieusement.

- Derek l'a tué… Il est… Stiles fit son possible pour ne pas laisser ses larmes le dévaster, mais la douleur était trop forte. Derek n'est plus lui-même. Souffla-t-il en laissant glisser les larmes.

Deaton sembla réfléchir, cherchant une explication. Comment un homme comme Derek, droit, honnête et dans le chemin de la rédemption avait pu faire un tel carnage ?

- Je vais faire quelques recherches… Retournez chez vous. Conseilla Deaton alors que Stiles allait protester. Tu ne pourras rien faire Stiles…

- Viens… Intima Scott en emmenant Stiles avec lui.

Stiles ne dormit pas de la nuit, son esprit était totalement ailleurs, quelque part avec Derek. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Ils s'étaient battus si longtemps l'un contre l'autre avant d'assumer leurs émotions. Stiles avait ouvert les yeux en premier lorsque Derek est mort au Mexique, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps d'accepter. Seul Derek avait lutté et Stiles s'était vaillamment battu pour cette victoire. Puis un jour, il s'est pointé au loft les larmes aux yeux d'avoir si mal d'être sans lui. Il avait laissé exploser sa peine, sa frustration et son amour pour lui. Et Derek avait plié les genoux… tombé au sol et laissé son regard vide pour absorber toute cette vague d'amour que l'on avait pour lui. Et il n'avait pu nier plus longtemps.

Alors que le soleil se levait, Stiles observa Scott dormir derrière lui, le visage paisible alors que lui était anéantit. Il se leva doucement et descendit pour aller prendre l'air.

Stiles marcha ce qui lui sembla des heures, répondant de temps en temps aux quelques textos de Scott pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais lui était si dévasté… Ses pas le menèrent vers le loft et il se laissa monter par le mont de charge. Tête baissée il entra dans la pièce où tout était saccagé, la grande vitre centrale avait éclaté et un immense courant d'air fit voler quelques feuilles au sol. Le bureau était saccagé, la cuisine anarchique. Stupéfait il avança à pas mesuré dans les pièces, pour arriver dans leur chambre, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à une débâcle similaire, la chambre était nickel. A un détail près. Le lit était maculé d'animaux morts, baignant de sangs, de viscères et autres joyeusetés écœurantes. Une feuille imbibée de sang trônait fièrement au milieu de cette boucherie et Stiles pria pour ne pas vomir. Il avança avec une curiosité malsaine et put lire avec une certaine distance pour ne pas toucher ce cimetière animalier qu'était maintenant leur lit.

_« Pour te remercier de m'avoir rendu ma liberté. »_

Choqué, Stiles tituba de plusieurs pas en arrière, jusqu'à toucher le mur, le souffle court et la vision flou, il se laissa tomber au sol, râpant la peau de son dos sur les briques.

- J'ai demandé à Chris Argent de revenir. Scott apporta une tasse une tasse de chocolat à son frère alors que John restait assis près de son fils, observant la moindre réaction.

- Il a sûrement déjà vu quelque chose de ce genre. Ajouta Deaton qui venait juste d'arriver.

- Comment a-t-il put changer à ce point ? Demanda John perplexe.

- On ne sait pas… Souffla Scott en se mettant près de Stiles, collant son corps au sien.

Stiles refusait de parler, il revoyait sans cesse les restes de Peter, ce mont de cadavres sur leur lit. Lapin, lièvres, furets… Même l'odeur semblait s'être incrustés dans ses narines et il avait constamment envie de vomir tripes et boyaux. Si seulement il avait une explication ! Etait-ce remédiable ? Pouvait-il inverser la vapeur ?

Et plusieurs jours passèrent, où les morts s'amoncelaient, où personne n'arrivait à mettre la main sur Derek. Où Stiles dépérissait à vue d'œil, de minutes en minutes.

Scott entra dans le salon avec Christopher Argent et Stiles eut un regain d'espoir. Il allait peut-être les aider. Il se leva rapidement du canapé, suivi de son père qui resté la plus part de son temps libre avec lui. Scott relata les faits, avec quelques mots de Stiles qui avait bien du mal à parler. Le chasseur hocha la tête plusieurs fois, grimaçant à d'autres moments.

- Stiles… J'ai besoin que tu me dises exactement, à quel moment, il a changé. Pressa Chris en approchant de Stiles.

Stiles baissa la tête et secoua les mains, il devait réfléchir. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions, il se les était posés un million de fois et jamais il n'avait trouvé de réponse.

- Réfléchis… repasse toi le film. Conseilla le chasseur.

- Il… il est rentré. Commença Stiles en cherchant dans sa tête, refaisant la soirée dans sa tête. On a… on a… Il regarda son père et Scott en rougissant faiblement parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à étaler leur vie sexuelle.

- Vous avez eu des rapports ? Compléta Chris absolument pas perturbé.

- Oui, un seul. Après… il est juste… parti. Souffla Stiles, sentant cette boule familière obstruer son larynx.

- Stiles… Comment êtes-vous lors de vos rapports ? Questionna Chris et John le fixa éberlué.

- En quoi connaître la vie sexuelle de mon fils peut aider ? Cria-t-il, les oreilles rouges de gêne, autant pour lui que pour son fils.

- Shérif… C'a tout avoir. Termina-t-il avant de retourner son attention sur Stiles qui souffla avant de fermer les yeux.

- Doux… tranquille mais passionné. Mais ce soir-là, je… je voulais plus. Conclu-t-il comme on retire une écharde.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est laissé aller ? Est-ce que selon toi, il a… laissé le loup…

- Oui. Coupa Stiles, se souvenant de ses grondements, de ses griffes sur sa peau.

Puis le silence se fit. Et Stiles tilta. Tout était de sa faute.

Stiles et Scott arrivèrent chez Deaton, dans l'optique de trouver une solution, Chris devait les rejoindre pour leur expliquer dans les détails, la raison du comportement de Derek. Même s'il leur avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes, Stiles semblait ne rien comprendre totalement. Mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait retenir, c'est qu'à cause de son envie de plus, Derek avait laissé son loup prendre le contrôle de son corps. Et celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

- Attends… Scott stoppa son ami en descendant de la Jeep et ils se rejoignirent devant le véhicule.

- Quoi ? Demanda Stiles inquiet en regardant la devanture de la clinique.

Scott huma l'air et dressa l'oreille, puis soudain, piqua un sprint sous le regard d'un Stiles choqué qui démarra au quart de tour.

- Deaton ! Cria Scott en s'agenouillant sur le vétérinaire qui perdait beaucoup de sang à l'abdomen.

Stiles arriva derrière lui et observa l'était catastrophique de la clinique, tout était bouleversé, saccagé. Mais au-delà du carnage matériel, Stiles vit sans problème, le corps mutilé derrière les casiers de rangements tenant en équilibre contre un mur.

- Scott… Souffla-t-il, la peur au ventre.

Il approcha et laissa les larmes coulées, fatigué de lutter, le corps du père d'Allison gisait dans une mare de sang, ses viscères prenaient l'air et son regard était si vitreux que Stiles ne retint pas le bille qui remonta de son estomac. Il tituba de quelques pas en arrière et tourna la tête pour trouver Scott.

Il le trouva près de Deaton, en train de lui plaquer des compresses sur le ventre. Le véto semblait amoché mais avait l'air d'avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui allait s'en sortir. Ou alors il l'espérait…

- Vous devez l'arrêter. Trembla Deaton. Chris a dit… Derek est perdu, rien ne pourra le faire revenir.

- Quoi ? La voix de Stiles n'était qu'un chuchotis misérable, mais il n'était capable de rien d'autre tant sa gorge le brûlait.

- Prenez… ça. Deaton leva le bras vers le tiroir sur sa gauche et Scott suivit le mouvement pour prendre un objet enfermé dans un tissu en velours noir. C'est une dague. Elle est enduite d'un poison radical pour les loups.

- De l'aconit ? Demanda Scott incertain.

- Non… pire encore. Il faut… vous devez le tuer.

- Non… non ! Stiles s'écorcha la voix, le regard effrayé comme une bête prise dans les phares d'une demi-tonne.

- Stiles… Essaya Deaton faiblement sentant l'envie de dormir le prendre violement. Il le faut… Rien ne pourra l'arrêter…. Tellement de morts…

Scott posa la dague toujours emballée sur le sol et tenta de ramener Deaton, sans succès. Scott ne capta plus les battements de cœurs de son mentor, ni son souffle erratique. Derek avait encore frappé.

Scott faisait semblant de dormir pour pouvoir observer son frère, son meilleur ami, debout devant la fenêtre. Il avait cessé de lui demander de venir se coucher, il avait cessé de lui faire la morale pour qu'il cesse de s'en vouloir, parce qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il souffrait, il s'en voulait, et jamais, jamais, ces sentiments ne s'effaceront. Il craignait même que Stiles ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Alors le mieux à faire était de rester là, observé et être un soutien sans faille.

- Tu crois… Fit la voix faible de Stiles, sachant très bien qu'il ne dormait pas. Tu crois que… si je ne l'avais pas forcé… est-ce qu'on aurait pu éviter ça ?

- Je ne crois pas Stiles… Souffla Scott en se redressant pour observer son visage éclairé par la lune.

- Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-il

- Parce que Derek était tellement rongé par la colère… qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça serait arrivé.

- Je pensais l'avoir aidé… Renifla-t-il, les yeux brillant.

- Tu l'as fait…

Scott se dépêcha de se lever, sentant les émotions de son meilleur ami, les vannes allaient exploser et cela ne rata pas dès qu'il le tourna pour le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles s'effondra et pleura en hurlant, tentant de lui arracher son tee-shirt parce qu'il avait ce besoin irraisonnable de faire mal, de souffrir.

Scott posa une main sur l'arrière de sa tête et le cala contre le côté de la sienne, soutenant son corps pour qu'il ne tombe pas, fermant les yeux pour accueillir les coups qu'il lui donnait inconsciemment ou non.

Au réveil, Scott ouvrit un œil mais sursauta quand il constata l'absence de Stiles. Une simple note laissée sur l'oreiller, l'odeur était déjà faible et il pria pour qu'il n'ait pas fait de connerie.

_« Je dois faire ça moi-même, je t'aime bro' »_

Il sauta du lit avec agilité, enfila des fringues à l'arrache et monta sur sa moto pour pister l'odeur de Stiles et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

Le poids de la dague semblait doubler de volume à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il avait parcouru la ville entière en espérant trouver Derek, mais quand il comprit que cela ne servait à rien, il décida que ce serait Derek qui viendrait à lui. Alors il s'entailla la main avec un couteau suisse qu'il avait trouvé dans sa Jeep, il ne voulait pas utiliser la dague pour prendre le risque qu'il sente l'odeur du poison, et puis, quel effet cela aurait-il sur Stiles ? Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de ne pas arriver au bout de son périple.

Maintenant, il faisait les cents pas dans le loft, l'odeur de mort était si présente que Stiles apprit facilement à respirer par à-coups. Des mouches étaient maintenant en train de voler sur la barbaque et personne n'était venu nettoyer cette merde. Lui-même en était incapable.

- Salut bébé… Gronda une voix qui fit pivoter Stiles.

Son cœur rata un battement, parce qu'au-delà de l'aura de fureur et de cruauté qui s'en dégageait, Derek était toujours aussi beau, si ce n'était plus. Il avait rengainé sa veste en cuir, ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé et semblaient toujours aussi sauvage. Mais il dut se mordre la langue pour arrêter les élans de fascination. Parce que cela amusait Derek semblait-il puisqu'il le fixait d'un regard victorieux et suffisant.

- Derek… Mais les mots moururent sur le bout de sa langue.

Il ne pouvait rien dire, cette putain de boule était encore là. Comprimant sa poitrine, sa trachée, elle faisait mal et se languissait de cette sensation de suffocation. Et le haussement de sourcil prétentieux de Derek la fit éclater. Stiles sanglota et porta sa main à sa bouche pour s'en empêcher, mais le résultat ne fut pas mirobolant.

- Oh… bébé. Cesse de pleurer ! Claqua-t-il si fort que Stiles sursauta et la boule s'évapora.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. Bébé ! Tonna-t-il avec un minimum de fierté qui lui restait. Tu as… tué toutes ces personnes ! Tu es un monstre ! Cria-t-il maintenant, trouvant ça libérateur. Le Derek que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ça !

- Et je t'ai remercié ! N'as-tu pas aimé mon cadeau ? Souffla-t-il avant d'humer l'air autour d'eux.

Et alors que Stiles s'en empêcha pour ne pas vomir, Derek respira profondément et sourit satisfait, donnant la chair de poule au plus jeune.

Puis, en un battement de cil, Derek était face à lui, collé à lui, et la seconde suivante, il le tenait à la gorge, pressant sa trachée avec la même puissance que cette boule quelques secondes avant. Stiles tenta de ne pas paniquer, parce qu'il avait là son occasion.

- Derek n'était qu'un faible… Crois-tu qu'un loup laisserait la mort de sa famille aussi vaine ? Non ! Gronda-t-il face à son visage et Stiles ne broncha pas, cherchant à tâtons à récupérer la dague dans son dos. Mais grâce à toi…

Derek huma son odeur, frottant son nez contre sa joue et Stiles ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, parce que Derek avait toujours cette même odeur réconfortante, cette barbe légèrement piquante et le nez si doux…

- Stiles ! Cria Scott en arrivant dans le loft.

Derek tourna vivement la tête vers l'Alpha et gronda méchamment jusqu'à hurler de défit. Mais Stiles secoua doucement la tête vers son frère et Scott resta sur place.

- Je dois te remercier pour avoir apporté Argent. Cracha Derek avant de retourner son attention sur Stiles, souriant de façon psychotique. Grâce à nous bébé, la famille est réunie dans les enfers. Roucoula-t-il et Stiles pensa à Allison et au mal qu'il lui avait fait, à elle aussi.

- Alors va les rejoindre. Dit-il calmement en prenant la dague dans sa main et l'enfonçant brutalement dans l'abdomen de Derek.

Scott sursauta, prêt à intervenir. Mais l'effet du poison fut rapide. Derek lâcha sa prise en ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois, dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Désolé... je suis désolé. Murmura Stiles comme une litanie, regrettant automatiquement son geste.

Les mains de Derek enserrèrent sa taille et Stiles put sentir le manche de la dague contre lui entre ses mains et il déglutit difficilement, ravagé par les sanglots. Alors il releva la tête pensant tomber sur le regard si dur et si froid, mais non... il aurait préféré. Derek avait les yeux humides, de ce mélange de gris et de vert, même de bleu.

- Gen' ? Même sa voix est faiblarde, empreinte de peur et d'incertitude.

Et Stiles sanglota plus fort, alors qu'il lâchait le poignard et laissait ses mains glisser sur le ventre de Derek, s'imprégnant du sang qui s'écoulait, allant jusque dans son dos.

- Chut...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, noyant l'incompréhension de Derek, caressant cette peau douce et s'invitant de sa langue en lui. Ses larmes se mélangèrent et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ce désespoir dans le regard qui avait été un tel supplice ces derniers jours.

Son Derek avait tué plus de personnes qu'il ne fallait pour dire Stop. Son Derek avait disparu le jour où dans un ultime orgasme, le monstre eut pris sa place. Et Stiles cru mourir quand il sentit les mains de son loup relâcher leur prise sur sa taille, quand les lèvres de Derek se firent plus molles, plus inactives.

Alors il cessa le baiser, garda les yeux fermés et se recula prenant soin de laisser la dague à sa place. Derek tomba à genoux, puis à la renverse. Le regard vide, mais noyé de larmes.

Stiles hurla comme un dément sous le regard larmoyant de Scott. Son corps se laissa tomber sur le sol froid, les yeux maintenant ouvert et fixé sur le corps de son homme qu'il avait retrouvé l'espace d'un instant.

Scott ne retrouva jamais son meilleur ami, son frère. Stiles avait pris un sac, sa Jeep et avait quitté la ville, sans se retourner. Mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Cette ville lui avait tout enlevé. Sa mère, Allison, la moitié des habitants, Deaton, Chris… Derek. Peut-être Scott aurait-il dû le suivre ? Il ne le saura jamais…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, je suis désolé, j'ai moi-même envie de mourir là…<strong>_

_**Mais la faute à cette famille de fous que j'ai sur Sterek Pack, parce qu'il ne fallait pas me parler de Buffy, parce qu'il ne fallait pas que je retrouve les musique de l'épisode 2X22 et que je me retape les saisons avec mes mouflets…**_

_**Parce que selon mon fils, 6 ans, Buffy c'est Allison (en mieux hein !) Et Scott c'est Angel ! (Par contre Angel c'est le mieux !) **_

_**Je vous aime et promis, les prochaines fics seront plus joyeuses ! Enfin… ça dépend le contexte :D**_


End file.
